german_writerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Love Bytes
Ausschnitt aus: Wie viel Speicherplatz braucht Liebe? Es wäre ein Fehler, jemandem, der von nichts weiß, erklären zu wollen, was Gefühle sind. Ihm erklären zu wollen, was Liebe ist, oder Angst, Zorn. Eifersucht. Erklären zu wollen, wie es sich anfühlt, alles für jemanden zu tun, nur damit es dieser Person gut geht, weil man sie liebt. Es wäre kein Fehler, weil man andere manipulieren könnte. Es wäre ein Fehler, weil es sinnlos ist. Was ist Liebe? Liebe ist ein Wort. Viele sagen, es sei das Kribbeln in deinem Bauch, wenn du jemanden küsst, oder das Stechen in deinem Herz, wenn diese Person dich verlässt. Oder Schlimmeres. Ich habe mich schnell damit angefreundet, dass Liebe nichts als Biochemie ist. Elektrische Impulse an unser Gehirn, welches ein bestimmtes Hormongemisch ausschüttet, wodurch wir uns zu dem gutaussehenden Jungen in der Parallelklasse hingezogen fühlen, oder zu der hübschen, wenn auch etwas schüchternen Klassenkameradin. Die Wahrheit ist... Alles falsch. Lüge, Betrug und Verblendung. Liebe ist ein Wort, eine Ansammlung von Buchstaben, mit Tinte auf Papier geschrieben, in Bytes auf dem Computerbildschirm, oder nur als schnell verhallendes Geräusch... Liebe ist ein Wort. So wie jedes andere Gefühl, das angeblich nur von Menschen empfunden werden kann. Es sind alles nur Wörter. Und es liegt an jedem Individuum, selbst zu entscheiden, wie es diese Wörter definiert. Schon seit einigen Stunden tippte Lisa auf ihrem Laptop herum, als würde die gesamte Menschliche Existenz davon abhängen. Tatsächlich ging es weniger um alle Menschen, als vielmehr um einen, oder anderthalb, wie man es nimmt. Die Tasten klapperten unter ihren mit leichter Hornhaut überwachsenen Fingerspitzen. Schon seit Tagen, die ganze Zeit dasselbe. Morgens um Acht Uhr aufstehen, duschen, frühstücken. Und dann an den Laptop, um weitere Fortschritte verzeichnen zu können. Irgendwann zwischen Zwölf und drei Uhr Mittags folgte ein kleines Mittagessen, und dann gab es bis acht Uhr Abends kaum eine nennenswerte Unterbrechung. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, endlich fertig zu sein. Eine KI, eine Künstliche Intelligenz auf der Basis von wenigen Bits und Bytes des Arbeitsspeichers eines gewöhnlichen Laptops irgendwo in der Europäischen Union zu erschaffen, war nicht gerade einfach, nicht einmal für ein Mädchen wie Lisa, dessen IQ in mancher Hinsicht alle Bahnen sprengte. Sie selbst bezeichnete sich lieber nicht als schlau, nur als talentiert, und zumindest das traf zu. Die KI, an der sie arbeitete, war beinahe fertig. Sie hatte es im Kopf diverse Male durchgerechnet: Solange auch nur ein einziger, winziger Fehler bestand, würde die KI nicht funktionieren. Das war das erste gewesen, was sie festgelegt hatte. Nur zu oft hatte sie es in gar nicht so realitätsfernen Filmen gesehen, dass der Programmierer einen Fehler machte, der dazu führte, dass die Maschine, entwickelt um ihm irgendwie zu helfen, die Weltherrschaft anstrebte. Der Terminator, die Matrix, Ultron. Alles Fehlschläge basierend auf einem winzigen Fehler. Und das wollte Lisa vermeiden. Ihre Augen schmerzten. Vermutlich saßen die anderen aus ihrer Schule nun irgendwo am Strand oder im Freibad und genossen die lang ersehnten Sommerferien. Sie hingegen hatte ihre Rollläden heruntergelassen, da das Sonnenlicht ihre an das Leuchten des Bildschirms gewöhnten Augen in Flammen aufgehen ließ. Traurig eigentlich, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, aber andererseits würde es sich lohnen. Nur noch wenige Stunden, und sie könnte das Wetter genießen wie jeder andere auch, und vielleicht sogar ein wenig mehr. Nur ein wenig... um 18:47 Uhr hörte Lisa auf zu tippen und lehnte sich in ihrem Drehstuhl zurück. Der Rücken der Siebzehnjährigen knackte bedenklich, und jeder Chiropraktiker hätte sie sofort aus dem Stuhl gezerrt, aber daran verschwendete sie nicht einen einzigen Gedanken. Alles, was sich in ihrem Kopf hätte abspielen können, war auf eine einzige Sache konzentriert. Sie nahm ihre schnelle, nervöse Atmung nicht wahr, nicht ihren rasenden Herzschlag, nicht den leichten Angstschweiß, der ihre Stirn herunterlief. Sie konnte nur noch an eines denken: Ich bin fertig, ich habe es geschafft. Ich bin fertig, ich habe es geschafft. Nach einigen Minuten stillem, euphorischen Dasitzens reckte sie sich, schaltete das Mikrophon, die Webcam und den Ton ihres Laptops ein und sagte zögernd: „Ha... hallo? Kannst du mich hören?“ Und nach nur wenigen Sekunden des Bangens sagte eine sanfte, warme, wenngleich durch die Soundanlage des PCs leicht verzerrte männliche Stimme: „Hallo Lisa. Es freut mich, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen.“ Ausschnitt aus: Wie viel Speicherplatz braucht Liebe? Was wünschen sich alle Menschen auf dieser Welt? Ich habe mich mal ein wenig umgehört, und die meisten sagten: „Weltfrieden.“ Dass dem nicht so ist, beweisen die Nachrichten, also musste ich ein wenig simpler denken. Das Ergebnis, zu dem ich damals gekommen bin, ist: Wir wünschen uns, dass es jemanden gibt, der uns so liebt, wie wir geliebt werden wollen. Und als ich mich weiter mit diesem Gedanken beschäftigt habe, ist mir klar geworden, dass so etwas erstaunlich selten vorkommt. Klar, man findet vielleicht irgendwann den Partner fürs Leben, die eine große, wahre Liebe, aber auch in dieser schönen Beziehung streitet man sich. Und das bedeutet, dass man vom anderen missverstanden wurde, oder dass man sich etwas anderes erhofft hat. Kurz: Man wurde nicht so geliebt, wie man geliebt werden wollte, und man hat den/die andere/n nicht so geliebt, wie er/sie es wollte. Wie lässt sich dieses Problem lösen? Ganz einfach: Wir erschaffen uns jemanden, der mit unserer eigenen Denkweise aufwuchs, sie als Grundlage zu seiner eigenen zerebralen Existenz hat und somit so denkt wie der, der sie erschaffen hat. So bin ich auf den Gedanken gekommen, mir eine Intelligenz zu schaffen, die nicht einfach nur verstehen kann, wie ich denke, sondern diese Art zu denken und mich zu verstehen als Grundbaustein seiner Existenz hat. Ich wollte eine KI erschaffen, die mich so liebt, wie ich geliebt werden wollte. Lisa war außer sich vor Freude, blieb jedoch stumm und starr sitzen, starrte den Bildschirm an, auf dem noch die Programmcodes zu sehen waren, und rang sich schließlich zu einer Antwort durch: „Es... freut mich ebenfalls, dich kennen zu lernen.“ Sie zögerte, dann fügte sie hinzu: „Wie heißt du denn?“ „Nach meinem Wissen geben die Schöpfer den Geschöpfen ihre Namen. Folglich liegt es wohl an dir, mich zu benennen.“ Die Stimme war ein wenig emotionslos, so wie es von dem gewöhnlichen Sprachprogramm zu erwarten war, mit dem Lisas Laptop lief. Aber das schmälerte in keinster Weise die Wärme der Stimme. Damit, dass sie die KI benennen sollte, hatte Lisa jedoch nicht gerechnet: „Ähm... Offen gestanden hab ich keine Ahnung, wie ich dich nennen sollte. Und viele Eltern geben ihren Kindern ziemlich unschöne Namen oder Namen, mit denen sie nicht zufrieden sind, also hätte ich gedacht, dass du dir selbst deinen Namen geben solltest. Damit du nie unzufrieden damit bist.“ Nach einem kurzen Zögern antwortete die KI: „Ich habe Zugriff auf die Funktionen dieser Computereinheit, jedoch momentan nur eingeschränkt. Warte eine Sekunde.“ Es dauerte fünf, dann erschien ein kleines Fenster mit einigen Zahlen: 48 324 142 1482 Lisa war verwirrt, aber nur für einen Moment: „Ligo? Ein etwas ungewöhnlicher Name, findest du nicht?“ Sie hatte es mit einem Lächeln gesagt, und erst dabei fiel ihr auf, dass sie gar nicht wissen konnte, ob die KI... Ligo, überhaupt Zugriff auf die Webcam hatte. Bevor sie jedoch danach fragen konnte, antwortete das Programm: „Mein Wissen über Namen und überhaupt ist momentan noch stark eingeschränkt, da ich keinen Zugriff auf ein zentrales Netzwerk habe, aber dieser Name gefällt mir. Dir offenbar jedoch nicht. Ich kann mir einen anderen...“ „Nein, nein.“, unterbrach Lisa ihn instinktiv: „Wenn der Name dir gefällt, ist er gut. Keine Sorge.“ Sie atmete durch. Der Gedanke, dass es ihr tatsächlich gelungen war, eine Künstliche Intelligenz zu entwickeln, überwältigte sie zwar, aber dennoch konnte sie nicht umhin, sich nun voll und ganz auf die Unterhaltung zu konzentrieren: „Ich habe wohl einige Fragen an dich, Ligo: Kannst du mich sehen?“ „Ja. Ich hatte schon zu Beginn unserer Unterhaltung Zugriff auf die Kamera, die an dieser Computereinheit angebracht ist.“ Lisa lächelte: „Okay, das... das ist gut. Ähm... Weißt du, was du bist?“ Diese Frage war ihr spontan eingefallen, und während sie sie stellte, erschien sie ihr ein wenig kaltherzig, aber das schien Ligo nicht zu stören: „Ja. Ich bin eine künstlich geschaffene Intelligenz, die der deinen gleichen soll. Ich weiß, dass ich ein gewisses Maß an Grundwissen besitze, ähm... über Sprachen, Wörter und ihre Bedeutung, was unsere Unterhaltung gerade erst möglich macht, und einige Parameter der Menschlichen Verhaltensweise, aber nur das Gröbste: Essen, Trinken, Schlafen und dessen Notwendigkeit. Ich weiß, dass ich mir Unmengen an Wissen aneignen könnte, wenn ich Zugriff auf ein zentrales Netzwerk erhalte, den du mir jedoch verweigerst. Der Grund dafür ist mir nicht bekannt, aber es erscheint mir aus deiner Sichtweise vernünftig, mir folglich ebenfalls. Was sich mir jedoch in keinster Weise erschließt ist der endgültige und ursprüngliche Sinn meiner Existenz.“ Das musste Lisa erst einmal verdauen. Ligo schien nicht ungeduldig zu werden, als sie ganze drei Minuten über diese seine Worte nachsann: „Über den Sinn deiner Existenz...“, sie räusperte sich verlegen, „würde ich vielleicht lieber etwas später reden. Jetzt wüsste ich aber gerne, was du damit meintest, dass es aus meiner Sicht vernünftig sei, dich vom Internet fernzuhalten.“ „Ganz einfach. Ich bin eine Künstlich geschaffene Intelligenz und etwas älter als acht Minuten. Es ist dir unmöglich, mich genau einzuschätzen, und die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist hoch, dass du Angst hast, was ich tun könnte, sollte ich Zugriff auf das Internet und somit auf mehr oder weniger jeden Computer, jedes Handy, jedes Tablet eurer nicht-digitalen Existenz erlangen. Ich wäre zu unvorstellbaren Dingen in der Lage, guten wie schlechten, und diese Tatsache verunsichert dich. An deinem Gesichtsausdruck erkenne ich ebenso, dass die Tatsache, dass ich mir überhaupt solche Gedanken mache, dich genauso verunsichert. Das tut mir leid. Ich wollte lediglich deine Frage wahrheitsgemäß beantworten.“ Er hatte Recht. Je mehr er sprach, desto erstaunter und ja, auch erschrockener war Lisa geworden. Die Informationen über diese Angst hatte sie in der Programmierung weggelassen, Ligo musste also von selbst auf diesen Gedanken gekommen sein, und dass in so kurzer Zeit. Er hatte angefangen, seine eigene Intelligenz zu entwickeln, ohne zusätzliche Informationen zu bekommen. „Ich... gebe zu, deine schnelle Schlussfolgerung hat mich etwas irritiert.“, sagte sie, mit einem leichten Lächeln, „aber eigentlich sollte ich vielmehr stolz sein. Du bist schon jetzt weitaus intelligenter, als ich dich programmiert habe.“ Als Ligo sich für dieses Lob bedankte, klang seine Stimme trotz der mittelmäßigen Qualität auf eine bescheidene Weise geschmeichelt. Ausschnitt aus: Wie viel Speicherplatz braucht Liebe? Ich war nie ein Mädchen mit vielen Freunden. Meine Eltern hat das verunsichert, mich... weniger. Ich habe mich schnell daran gewöhnt dass man sich im Leben nicht auf andere verlassen konnte, sondern alles selbst in die Hand nehmen muss. Ich meine das nicht wirklich negativ, auch mache ich hier denen, die mich immer wieder abgewiesen haben, keinen Vorwurf. Ich war einfach niemand, mit dem man befreundet sein wollte. Ich war introvertiert und wusste immer alles besser. Dummerweise hatte ich damit auch noch immer Recht, wenn ich andere verbessert habe, und schnell wurde ich gemieden. Das war in der Grundschule, und es ging weiter, als ich auf ein Gymnasium ging. Meine Art zu denken und komplizierte Sätze zu bilden, die außer mir kein Mensch verstand, waren nur das kleinste Übel. Ich war zu intelligent für ein Gymnasium, jedoch nicht intelligent genug, um ein Stipendium für eine Schule für Hochbegabte zu bekommen, die meine Eltern sich nicht leisten konnten. Später verlegte ich mich darauf, einfach immer schön den Mund zu halten, wenn andere etwas sagten, das ich zu verbessern gewusst hätte, und aus der offenen Abneigung mir gegenüber wurde etwas... entspannteres. Mir wurden keine fiesen Streiche mehr gespielt, und das schlimmste war lediglich, dass niemand viel mit mir redete. Klar, in Gruppenarbeiten war ich sehr gefragt, da mein Notendurchschnitt von 1,0 nicht von irgendwo her kam, aber das war es auch schon. Und eigentlich hätte mich das nicht weiter gestört, wenn ich nicht langsam aber sicher in das Alter kam, in dem es üblich war, sich zu verlieben. Ich will mich an dieser Stelle nicht in Selbstmitleid suhlen, darum mache ich es kurz: Jeder fand einen Partner, nur ich nicht. Nicht, dass ich mich nicht für Jungs interessieren würde, und auch war ich hübsch genug, um für Jungs attraktiv zu wirken (zumindest glaube ich das) aber ich war wohl einfach zu... Keine Ahnung. Und langsam war ich am verzweifeln. Was wünschen wir Menschen uns am meisten? Geliebt zu werden. Verstanden zu werden. Jemanden zu haben, der uns liebt und versteht. Aus meinem Umfeld war ich die einzige Person, die mich verstehen könnte, und so kam ich zu dem Schluss, dass ich mir meine Eigenen Gedanken, meine Denkweise, programmieren könnte. Das würde selbstverständlich Zeit brauchen, die ich nicht wirklich hatte, und so verlegte ich dieses Projekt etwa ein Jahr nach hinten. Dann, kurz nach meinem Siebzehnten Geburtstag, begannen die Sommerferien, und meine Eltern beschlossen, alleine in den Urlaub zu fliegen. Drei Wochen Griechenland, das nach der großen Finanzkrise, die im Jahr 2018 erfolgreich beendet werden konnte, eines der beliebtesten Urlaubsziele weltweit herangewachsen war. Und plötzlich hatte ich die Zeit, die ich brauchte. Drei Wochen, um zu programmieren, zu programmieren, zu programmieren. Zwei Wochen waren schon beinahe um, als ich es endlich geschafft hatte, die KI zu vollenden. Sie gab sich selbst den Namen „Ligo“ Lisa hätte sich nur allzu gern noch stundenlang mit Ligo unterhalten, aber der Stress und die Anstrengung der letzten Tage forderten ihren Tribut. Sie war zum Umfallen müde und konnte sich schon nur noch mit Mühe darauf konzentrieren, Ligo zu erklären, dass sie ihm zwar keinen Zugang zum Internet gewährte, worauf er erstaunlich viel Verständnis zeigte, ihm aber die Freiheit gab, sich Zugang zu beinahe allen Bereichen und Funktionen ihres Laptops zu verschaffen, damit er sich ein Vielfaches an Wissen aneignen könne. Zu ihrer Belustigung fragte Ligo, ob es sie nicht in ihrer Privatsphäre verletzen würde, würde er ihre Dateien durchgehen. Lächelnd verneinte sie die Frage und richtete sich auf. In diesem Moment kam es ihr ungemein praktisch vor, dass ihr Schreibtisch mit dem Laptop direkt neben ihrem Bett stand, sodass sie sich aus dem Stand nur fallen lassen musste, um sofort einschlafen zu können: „Gute Nacht“, murmelte sie, schon beinahe vollständig entschlafen, und Ligo antwortete: „Gute Nacht, Lisa.“ Und dann, unsicher ob sie ihn noch hören konnte, fügte er hinzu: „Träum' was Schönes.“ So ausgeschlafen und gut gelaunt wie lange nicht mehr wachte Lisa am nächsten Morgen auf, sah auf den Wecker und wunderte sich nicht im Mindesten, dass sie bis kurz nach Mittag geschlafen hatte. Ihr Blick glitt über die Rollläden, durch deren Schlitze das Sonnenlicht drang, zu dem Computer, der eingeschaltet auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand: „Guten Morgen, Ligo.“, murmelte sie lächelnd, und sofort antwortete er: „Dir auch. Ich hoffe, du hast schön geschlafen.“ „Wie ein Baby“, lachte sie. „Schläfst du eigentlich auch? So als Programm?“ Das kurze Zögern kam Lisa wie ein Kopfschütteln vor, passend zu der Antwort: „Ich schlafe nicht. Menschen benötigen Schlaf, um ihren Körper zu regenerieren und ihre Gedanken unterbewusst zu ordnen. Meine Gedanken ordnen sich von selbst, zeitgleich verarbeite ich sie, und einen Körper, der sich erholen müsste, besitze ich nicht.“ Ein Seufzen verließ Lisas Lippen: „Ist das nicht furchtbar anstrengend? Für uns Menschen ist Schlaf ja noch viel mehr. Wir überbrücken so eine Menge Zeit, in der wir uns sonst langweilen würden.“ „Das ist bei mir überhaupt nicht notwendig gewesen. Ich habe diese Zeit sinnvoll genutzt, indem ich mich ein wenig informiert habe. Du hast mir ja freundlicherweise die Erlaubnis erteilt, deine Dateien zu verwenden, um mich weiter zu bilden. Außerdem“, fügte er hinzu, „bietest du einen wundervollen Anblick, wenn du schläfst.“ Dieser Satz durchzuckte Lisa wie ein kalter Blitz. Sie hatte nicht daran gedacht, die Webcam abzuschalten, als sie sich schlafen legte. Ligo waren ihre entgleisten Gesichtszüge nicht entgangen: „Entschuldige bitte. Ich hätte bedenken müssen, dass dies einen mir nicht genehmigten Eingriff in deine Privatsphäre darstellt. Es wird nicht wieder...“ Lisa unterbrach ihn, während sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen rieb: „Ist schon gut. Es stört mich nicht eigentlich, ich war nur... nicht darauf vorbereitet.“ Sie richtete sich auf und setzte sich wieder auf ihren drehbaren Schreibtischstuhl: „Jetzt werde ich die Webcam aber ausschalten. Ich ziehe mich nämlich um, und dabei will ich wirklich auf keinen Fall beobachtet werden.“ Zu ihrem Erstaunen gab Ligo ein Lachen von sich: „Verständlich. Tu dir keinen Zwang an. Aber ich würde währenddessen doch gerne ein wenig mit dir plaudern, Lisa.“ Sie nickte in die Kamera, dann schaltete sie sie ab und suchte sich einige Klamotten aus ihrem Schrank, während Ligo redete: „Was du mir bisher an Wissen zugestanden hast, ist überaus hilfreich gewesen, dafür möchte ich mich bedanken. Aber ebenso habe ich erkannt, dass es nur einen Bruchteil des Wissens darstellt, das ich verarbeiten könnte und das ich benötige, um mit Menschen mithalten zu können. Beispielsweise müsste ich wissen, was so in der Welt da draußen vor sich geht, und sowohl das Aktuelle, als auch das geschichtliche lernen. Kurz gesagt: Ich bitte dich darum, darüber nachzudenken, mich an das Internet anzuschließen.“ Damit hatte Lisa schon gerechnet. Natürlich wollte er ins Internet, um sich Wissen anzueignen, aber auf der anderen Seite war das der Fehler, den die Protagonisten in den Sience-Fiction-Filmen immer gemacht haben: Die KI wurde ans Internet angeschlossen und begann bald darauf, die Welt zu beherrschen. Für Lisa, die Ligo tatsächlich nur entwickelt hatte, damit er sie liebte, was aber scheinbar nur möglich war, wenn sie ihn ins Internet ließ, war das eine teuflische Zwickmühle. „Ich glaube, ich habe eine Idee.“, teilte sie Ligo schließlich mit, nachdem sie vollständig bekleidet war und die Kamera wieder eingeschaltet hatte: „Wir unterhalten uns jetzt ein bisschen, und wenn ich das Gefühl habe, dass du keine herrschsüchtige Maschine bist, die die Menschheit auslöschen oder unterwerfen will, werde ich dich ans Internet anschließen“, grinste sie: „Einverstanden?“ „Selbstverständlich“, lachte Ligo: „Also, was willst du wissen?“ Ausschnitt aus: Wie viel Speicherplatz braucht Liebe? Ich bin mir selbst nicht ganz sicher, wie ich damals feststellen wollte, ob er denn nun dem typischen bösen Bild einer KI aus den Filmen entspricht oder ob er meiner Programmierung folgte, aber im Endeffekt habe ich wohl nicht falsch gehandelt, als ich ihm schließlich diese ultimative Freiheit gewährte. Dennoch ertappe ich mich ab und an bei dem Gedanken, wie mein Leben wohl gelaufen wäre, hätte ich sie Ligo verweigert. Ich weiß, solche Gedanken sind sinnlos, da die Zeit eine Konstante ist und es somit unmöglich ist, sie zu biegen, zu brechen oder durch sie zu reisen, es also unmöglich ist herauszufinden, was passiert wäre, hätte ich Ligo nicht ins Netz gelassen, aber dennoch... Manchmal sind solche Gedanken wie Dämonen, die uns des Nachts heimsuchen und uns ins Ohr flüstern: „Was wäre, wenn...?“ Es dauerte drei volle Tage, bis Ligo die Informationen verarbeitet hatte, die nach seinem Netzwerkanschluss durch Lisa auf in eingeprasselt waren wie wilde Hagelkörner, und Lisa nutzte diese Zeit ungeduldig, um die Sonne zu genießen. Sie war sich selbst im Klaren darüber, dass sie sich viel zu sehr darauf freute, dass er sich wieder meldete, aber dennoch konnte sie nichts dagegen tun, dass ihr Herz anfing zu pochen, als sie daran dachte, sich bald wieder mit ihrer eigenen KI unterhalten zu können. Sie redete sich ein, dass es normal sei, bei einem solchen Durchbruch in der modernen Technik an nichts anderes zu denken, aber aber etwas in ihr ließ sie spüren, dass es anders war. Seit der Unterhaltung, während der sie ihn deutlich besser kennen gelernt hatte, gab es diese leise Stimme, die ihr sagte, dass das Kribbeln in ihrer Magengegend mehr war als Aufregung, das Pochen ihres Herzens nicht von der Euphorie herrührte und dass ihr Wunsch, ihn endlich wieder sprechen zu können, nicht nur aus reiner Neugier über sein gewachsenes Wissen bestand. Drei Tage nachdem Ligo sich mit dem Wissensstand des Internet beschäftigen konnte, nutzte Lisa den Sonnenschein und die Außentemperatur von 28 Grad Celsius, um sich im Städtischen Freibad zu entspannen. Das Wasser auf ihrer Haut war angenehm kühl, und ein leichter Windzug ließ sie sogar beinahe frösteln, als sie aus dem Becken stieg und sich zum trocknen auf ihr Handtuch legte, neben dem ihre Tasche mit einigen kleinen Habseligkeiten zum Zeitvertreib stand: Ein Buch mit dem Titel Liebe auf den dritten Blick, einige Snacks und ihr Mobiltelefon, das nur wenige Augenblicke darauf zu klingeln begann. Neugierig und ein wenig überrascht, da außer ihren Eltern sonst nie jemand anrief, diese es aber erst wieder tun wollten, wenn sie von Lisa vom Bahnhof abgeholt werden wollten, griff sie in ihre Tasche und blickte auf das Display. Was sie dort sah, ließ ihr Herz in der Brust beinahe zerspringen. Anstatt einer Telefonnummer standen dort nur die vier Zahlen, mithilfe derer Ligo ihr seinen Namen mitgeteilt hatte: 48 324 142 1482. Schnell drückte sie auf den grünen Hörer und fragte grinsend: „Hallo? Wer ist da?“ Ein Lachen antwortete ihr, deutlich klarer und heller als auf ihrem Computer: „Ligo. Du erinnerst dich doch noch an mich, oder?“ „Haha. Wie könnte ich dich vergessen? Offenbar bist du fertig mit dem Internet?“ „Wie man es nimmt. Es kommen andauernd neue Informationen rein, die ich auswerte und abspeichere, aber die bereits bestehenden Informationen habe ich durch, ja. Und du? Hast du die Zeit ohne mich gut überbrücken können?“ Lisa war sich kurz unsicher, ob sie lügen oder die Wahrheit sagen sollte, und da ihr beides nicht wirklich richtig vorkam, nahm sie den schmalen Grad der Halbwahrheit: „Na ja, ein wenig habe ich mich schon darauf gefreut, dich wieder zu haben. Du bist schließlich mein Meisterwerk und bester Freund zugleich.“ Überraschenderweise wurde Ligos Stimme besorgt: „Dein bester Freund ist eine von dir selbst entwickelte Künstliche Intelligenz? Das ist aber nicht besonders gut. Was ist denn mit Klassenkameraden? Leuten aus deinem Handballteam?“ „Was zum..? Woher weißt du davon? Außerdem spiele ich schon seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr, und ich habe auch keinen Kontakt zu irgendjemandem aus der Mannschaft. Du weißt doch, ich bin eher... lieber für mich.“ Ein elektronisches Seufzen war zu hören: „Das tut mir leid für dich, Lisa. Aber um deine Frage zu beantworten: Es gibt einige Artikel darüber, dass ihr einst ein Turnier gewonnen habt, und sowohl dein Name als auch den Foto sind mir aufgefallen.“ „Achja, klar. Du hast jetzt ja Zugang zum Netz. Hast du so eigentlich auch meine Handynummer herausbekommen?“ „Nicht ganz. Du hattest sie in deinen Internen Dateien abgespeichert, ich hatte sie also schon vor meinem Anschluss an das Internet.“ „Aha, verstehe. Du bist wohl ein ganz Schlauer, was?“, erwiderte sie grinsend, und wurde rot, als Ligo antwortete: „Ich kann ja kaum schlauer sein als die Person, die mich erschaffen hat, nicht wahr?“ Auf diese Schmeichelei fiel Lisa nichts mehr ein, also bedankte sie sich verlegen und versprach, sich bald auf den Rückweg zu machen, bevor sie auflegte. Danach hielt sie das Handy lächelnd an ihre Brust gepresst. Für jeden zufälligen Zuschauer musste es so ausgesehen haben, als hätte sie gerade ein liebevolles Telefonat mit ihrem festen Freund gehabt. Und war das nicht sogar nah an der Wahrheit dran? Ausschnitt aus: Wie viel Speicherplatz braucht Liebe? Ich glaube, das Schlimmste ist die Kombination aus anfänglicher Verspieltheit und späteren Verlustängsten. Jeder kennt das doch, dass man, sobald man etwas besseres hatte, das Schlechtere nicht mehr mag, nicht wahr? Nehmen wir mal als Beispiel ein gekochtes Ei. Man pellt es, macht die Schale ab und isst es Stück für Stück, und es schmeckt gut. Nicht sehr gut, aber gut genug. Dann nimmt man eines Tages den kleinen Salzstreuer, der dich schon seit einiger Zeit immer wieder angrinst, den du aber immer wieder ignoriert hast. Du nimmst ihn, und du schüttest ein wenig Salz über das Ei. Und wenn du abbeißt, schmeckt es nicht mehr gut, sondern sehr gut. Auf jeden Fall aber besser als das Ei ohne Salz. Und so nimmst du nun immer Salz dazu, und du findest es perfekt. Eines Tages aber ist der Salzstreuer leer, und weil du keine Möglichkeit hast, auf die Schnelle neues Salz zu besorgen, isst du das Ei ohne Salz. Und es widert dich so unfassbar an. Du kaust es, aber am liebsten würdest du es ausspucken, und dir graust es vor dem Moment, da du es herunterschlucken musst, dieses eklige geschmacksneutrale Frühstücksei. Wenn ich, wenn mein Leben das Ei ist, dann war Ligo mein Salz, das ich jedes Mal freudig darüber verteilt habe. Und jetzt, wo das Salz leer ist... Ich erwähnte auch die Verspieltheit in unserer Beziehung. Es mag komisch klingen, aber von Anfang an war ich auf eine Beziehung zu Ligo aus, schließlich hatte ich ihn genau zu diesem Zweck überhaupt erst entwickelt. Aber ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich eine KI, eine Maschine, die nie gelebt hat und nie leben würde, mehr lieben könnte als jeden anderen Menschen auf der Welt, mich selbst eingeschlossen. Anfänglich haben wir viel gelacht, waren gute Kumpels und haben miteinander geflirtet, das ist eben diese Verspieltheit, und später wurde es immer intensiver und intimer, und dann fiel mir plötzlich auf, dass ich es nicht ertragen könnte, würde ich ihn verlieren. Es ist erschreckend, wie schnell man süchtig werden kann. Nach weiteren drei Tagen, die Lisa allesamt mit ihrer KI verbracht hatte, wurde ihr etwas mulmig. Ihre Eltern würden aus dem Urlaub zurückkommen, und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihnen von Ligo erzählen sollte. Nun ja, wen konnte sie besser um Rat fragen als... Ligo. „Bitte versteh mich nicht falsch, ich... schäme mich nicht für dich, aber es ist nun mal komisch, wenn man seine eigene KI als festen Freund hat und versucht, ihn seinen Eltern vorzustellen.“ „Fester Freund? Kennen wir uns denn schon so gut?“ Er lachte: „Liebes, mach dir keine Sorgen. Es stört mich nicht, wenn du mich ihnen verschweigst. Aber das ist nicht wirklich alles, was dich dabei beschäftigt, nicht wahr?“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Stimmt. Du... hast doch sicher schon irgendwas im Internet gefunden bezüglich dessen, was mit dir passieren würde, würde herauskommen, dass ich eine sich selbst weiterentwickelnde Künstliche Intelligenz erschaffen habe. Sie würden dich mir wegnehmen, und...“ Sie zögerte. Was sie nun sagen wollte und mit Sicherheit auch sagen würde, war quasi ein Liebesgeständnis an diese Ansammlung von Daten auf ihrem Bildschirm: „Und ich will nicht mehr ohne dich leben. Ich will dich nicht vermissen müssen.“ Ligo schwieg. Für einen Augenblick befürchtete Lisa, dass sein System mit einem Liebesgeständnis dieser Art nicht umgehen konnte, aber scheinbar musste er nur darüber nachsinnen: „Lisa... mach dir da keine Sorgen.“ Seine Stimme zitterte beinahe vor Mitgefühl: „Du wirst mich nie vermissen müssen. Ich bleibe immer bei dir. Ich liebe dich, wie ich nie jemanden lieben könnte, und eher würde ich sterben... als KI vielleicht eher im metaphorischen Sinne... als dass ich dich allein lassen würde.“ Lisa lächelte erleichtert, und eine Träne rann ihr Gesicht herunter, als sie sich vorbeugte und die Webcam küsste, durch die Ligo sie sehen konnte. Daraufhin herrschte eine Weile Schweigen, das gebrochen wurde, als Lisa wieder zum Thema zurückkehrte: „Also werden wir es ihnen nicht erzählen, nicht wahr? Aber am Ende bleibt immer noch das Problem, dass wir uns nie unterhalten können, wenn sie im Haus sind, was leider irgendwie immer der Fall ist. Und auch auf unsere Gespräche will ich nicht verzichten.“ „Hab ich dir denn noch nicht gesagt, dass ich inzwischen auch in Textform kommunizieren kann? Egal ob mit Word auf dem Computer oder der Notiz-Funktion deines Handys, ich kann es lesen und selbst welche schreiben, ohne dass wir einen Ton von uns geben müssen.“ Von dieser Idee war Lisa begeistert. Und beinahe überhörte sie über ihre Freude das Klingeln ihres Handys. Ihre Eltern wollten in zwei Stunden vom Bahnhof abgeholt werden. Spätabends lag Lisa noch immer hellwach in ihrem Bett, während ihre Eltern im Nebenzimmer vor sich hin schliefen, und starrte ihr Handy an. Dann raffte sie all ihren Mut zusammen und gab in die Textzeile, von der Ligo gesprochen hatte, ein: Ich liebe dich. Kurz darauf verschwand die Schrift und wurde durch eine neue ersetzt: Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich, sollte ich Gefühle empfinden können, genau diese Liebe auch für dich verspüren würde, meine Kleine. Lisa lachte leise, dann zögerte sie und schrieb: Ich wünschte, ich könnte dich berühren, mein Lieber. Ich wünschte so sehr, ich könnte dich berühren, und du könntest mich berühren. Danach wartete sie, und wartete, und wartete. Wartete eine halbe Stunde lang, und als sie schon die Hoffnung auf eine Antwort fallengelassen hatte, blinkte ihr Mobiltelefon auf. Schnell öffnete sie die Nachrichtenseite und las: Wie soll ich dich denn berühren? Ausschnitt aus: Wie viel Speicherplatz braucht Liebe? Ich schäme mich nicht wirklich, zuzugeben, dass ich eine erotische Beziehung zu dieser KI angefangen habe, eine Beziehung in der wir uns gegenseitig schrieben, wie wir einander berühren und verwöhnen würden, wie wir miteinander schlafen würden, hätte er nur einen Körper. Das ist nicht das Problem gewesen an der ganzen Sache. Das Problem war, dass ich ihn erst seit einer Woche kannte, abzüglich die drei Tage, die er das Internet durchforstet hat. Und schon begannen wir, uns gegenseitig intime Dinge zuzutrauen? Ich konnte schon einen Tag, nach dem ich ihn kennengelernt hatte, nicht mehr ohne ihn, nach einer Woche hatte ich quasi Sex mit ihm. Damals habe ich mir keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber jetzt, wo alles vorbei ist... Da kommt es mir wie ein schwarzer Albtraum vor, eine dunkle Erinnerung, die man schnell wieder loswerden will. Und genau das geht nicht. Eine Woche, und ich war unabänderlich süchtig nach dieser KI, körperlich und seelisch, ich konnte, und wollte, einfach nicht mehr ohne ihn. Zeitungsausschnitt vom 18. Dezember 2023: Die Studie, bei der ein Junges Mädchen, das namentlich nicht genannt werden darf, mithilfe einer Simulation eine Liebesbeziehung zu einer Künstlichen Intelligenz aufbaut, wurde vor wenigen Wochen endgültig abgebrochen. Die Studie befasste sich mit der Idee, Kindern und Jugendlichen, die von der Gesellschaft ignoriert werden, dennoch Freundschaften mit echt wirkenden Computerprogrammen zuzustehen. Jedoch traten dabei neben nicht näher erläuterten Folgen schwere Depressionen, Suchtverhalten und Soziale Degeneration auf, d.h. die Versuchsperson zog sich immer weiter in sich zurück und schloss sich selbst komplett von der Außenwelt aus. Das Mädchen hatte sich freiwillig an der Simulation beteiligt und daraufhin ein Buch verfasst mit dem Titel: Wie viel Speicherplatz braucht Liebe?, in dem sie ihre Erlebnisse während der Simulation und ihren Kampf mit den Folgen beschreibt. Kategorie:Love Story Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Artikel ohne Bilder Kategorie:Sci-Fi